Talk with a Deity
by Maria65
Summary: Hemia meets Leviathan, a Deity who decided to see what Link was like but the two have a little chat and he soon finds her a little bit interesting. Wait...suicide missions? Used like a tool? Hylia had some explaining to do. Worked with Oddtheshipper on this as we spoke about what would happen should Hemia had meet Fierce Deity. A little AU based of Twisted, Hemia belongs to me.


Leviathan stood with his shoulders back against Hylia's statue. The thing really didn't look like her but he guessed the humans just went with the best they could. They hadn't ever seen her until now after all. His odd white blue eyes fell to a human man helping trainers learn to use their swords. Much as Leviathan liked humans and respects Hylia, he couldn't really help but have doubts about her Chosen, the man was a simple mortal. He could not last against Demise. At least that had been what he thought at first. The Chosen Hero Link...was greatly skilled but even he could see the real reason the man was chosen. His spirit. He had to keep a glare off his face as he thought about why the man's spirit was so strong and glowed as bright as it did. 

The Deity crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back fully on the statue. "Are you enjoying ogling me?" He asked as he cocked his head to the side, his white blue eyes resting on the place a berry bush was; the human woman had ducked behind it. She had just sat there and stared at him, he didn't care really; most thought him to look strange but he couldn't resist a tease. Now would she flush or shut him down when she came out of hiding? The woman took a deep breath and left her hiding place, giving him a wary look over, before walking over, though he could tell her guard was up. "May I ask who you are?" She asked, tilting her head slightly, wondering who he was, and perhaps what he was. 

He was incredibly tall, impossibly so in fact. His hair was white like snow; it was short hanging at the base of his neck, it parted at the middle of his forehead, his pointed ears just slightly poked out at the sides. His skin was pale, his face had some strange blue and red markings. His eyes were what had them staring the most. They were pure white with just a bit of blue in them. He wore what looked to be a high neck black shirt with long sleeves. An open, short sleeve, white and gold tunic. An odd but mesmerizing silver and blue, three orbed, necklace hung at his collar bone. A dark brown belt went along his left shoulder, looping around to his right side, neither sword nor any weapon was seen. A thick dark brown belt went around his waist, the tunic was surprisingly long, reaching to his ankles it could have been mistaken for a dress if not for how wide open it was in the front. His pants were black, boots a light brown. The boots oddly enough had some kind of plate along the sides and top of the toe. 

The deity merely gazed at the woman finding her interesting. She dressed like the other knights and had a spear, a female warrior...interesting in a great degree. "I gather you weren't here a week ago. Hylia called for my help, I have nothing better to be doing, so I am here to assist if needed." He replied with a nonchalant shrug. Of course if the humans proved they needed his help, that would play a factor as well, they seemed to be fine so far but at the moment they only faced monsters not demons. 

The girl continued to look him up and down, before her tense shoulders relaxed as she let her guard down slightly. "Yes, I wasn't here last week." The girl said, before turning to watch Link train against some of the soldier's. "Hylia had sent me on a week long mission, would've been shorter had the other soldier's ordered to accompany me had shown up." She commented, crossing her arms as she watched. "Where the hell is my Lieutenant, Vikki?" The woman growled out, biting her thumb. "I specifically told the others that only me and her trained him, Hylia even agrees with me on that." She commented, glaring at the soldiers. 

"There is little you could teach him, and pay better attention little lady." He gestured toward the men. "Wait for it...there." Link made a lazy swing of the Master Sword, knocking the blade out of a trainer's hand with no effort at all. "He's helping them, by my father they clearly need it." He scoffed. His father wasn't the best with a blade, his power and skill had given his father what he needed. However...not what he wanted. The woman hummed, surprised at how quickly Link was improving. "My little brother certainly has improved but Vikki is suppose to help them, Link was suppose to have the week off until I returned." The woman commented, surprise in her voice. The deity huffed a laugh, leaning over slightly. "A week off huh...you'd have to tie that man down to make him take a break, perhaps before what occurred he would take a rest but now...not a chance." He commented. 

Leviathan honestly thought the man worked too hard but he had to make for his time in prison, the effects would remain with him always though. "You seem interested in my younger brother," The woman stated, her tone sudden protective as she glared at him. "may I ask why?" She commented, the protective glint noticeable within her bright green eyes. Brother? But he sensed no blood ties...ah that didn't matter, family by bonds often was more than by blood. Besides, he had no right to make calls on blood. 

"Hylia didn't just ask for my help." He began, there was no need to lie. He found lies to be quite pointless really. "She wanted my opinion on him." He inclined his head toward Link in the distance. "Held a blade nearly all his life...he has used other weapons as well and mastered them, something not many can do. His spirit however…" The glow was nearly blinding, good thing he didn't have normal eyes. "It's unbreakable and that's just what is needed and frankly something I have never seen in a human before." He muttered the last bit. Every mortal had a breaking point but this man had none. 

"Hm." The girl hummed, before looking at Link, watching as he defeated another soldier before he noticed someone watching and looked over. "Hemia!" Link called out with a smile and she waved, before he continued training, a smile was now on her face. The deity lightly tapped the top of the woman's head to gain her attention. "Yes, what is it?" The woman asked, looking over at him; her voice was no longer hostile but full of curiosity. "As you weren't there...may I look you over?" He asked her, not moving yet. "I already checked all the other knights, you're the last person I've yet to see." He explained and Hemia tilted her head, slightly confused. "Uh...sure go ahead...I guess." She commented, uncrossing her arms and going back to watching the others train. Leviathan moved off Hylia's statue, he nudged the woman forward a little so he could walk around her as he looked her up and down. 

Hemia was of good height, being about five-nine, she was taller than some other females that was around, he could tell. She was physically fit, she obviously trained and worked out if she was this slim and well built, some muscle here and there was obvious but not too noticeable that she'd be unattractive. From the way her legs looked, she was obviously meant for quick and swift strikes despite the armor she was currently wearing; it was obvious this woman was more of a spear and rapier user rather than a sword user like her brother. She looked agile and flexible enough and he could tell she was stronger than most other knights here; though she wasn't as strong as Link was, that was obvious with what he's been put through. 

Leviathan found her more interesting now, not too fast...he needed a better look at her. The deity took her hands and fought a laugh down when she tugged at her hands, shooting him a look. "What're you doing? I thought you were looking me over?" She questioned, raising a brow confused; her cautiousness returning slightly. "I am, I can see certain things by merely looking but I cannot tell how good your are with a weapon unless I see your hands." He explained calmly. "Not that you don't have lovely hands." He added and sent a sarcastic thank you to his father for the teasing flirty nature he tried hard to get rid of. 

Hemia blushed a little, not use to such praise from a male unless it was her brother or Gordo, though she hated Gordo's praise with what he had done. "I-I…" She stuttered for her words, not sure of what to say and opted for looking at the ground, her flush bright against her fair skin. The deity was mildly confused by the deep flush, that was a reaction born from too few compliments. He wouldn't ask, he barely heard the woman's name being shout, he had no right to pry. He moved on with his look over. 

Her hand had a few calluses, obviously from wielding more than a simple spear; he could tell she had used other weapons though she was a master with the spear. She must've been fighting since she was younger, barely even a teenager; she must've started out with the spear before being made to learn other weapons. It was obvious she kept practising with other weapons to not get rusty. She must've trained with bows and arrows, swords, spears, maybe an axe or hammer; he wasn't sure on the last option. From the creases in her palms as well, he could tell she did a lot of horseback riding; probably trained to fight that way as well. He could tell she also kept her weapons sharp from some of the cuts on her fingers and palm, must've happened when polishing them and sharpening them. Despite all the calluses and cuts, her skin was smooth so she kept herself well and from the paleness of her hands compared to the rest of her arm, she wore gloves; most likely fingerless. 

"You push hard, just like Link does." He let her hands go. "You two are alike...save for your spirits." While she didn't look very breakable...there was still something there that could make her snap. He didn't care to take a closer look and find out what it was, he never looked. There was never a reason to. Hemia hummed, bringing her hands closer and shrugging, before crossing her arms again. "I trained him most of the time, I'm not surprised we both push hard." She said before her gaze turned sorrowful. "We've both had to train hard, just to prove our worth...else…" She closed her eyes as memories of being tied down a beaten, of obtaining lashings for what another soldier did came across her mind. "someone or something was going to kill us." She said softly, rubbing her neck a little. 

Leviathan knew pained memories when he saw them and something just came to the woman. He hoped he didn't regret this. "Hylia seems like a natural beauty, doesn't she?" He mused aloud, punch line ready. Hemia's eyes instantly darkened as she thought of the Goddess; she held ill feelings towards the woman. "Only if your blind and hang onto every word she says; then you don't know the truth." She huffed out, glaring up to the sky. "Hylia doesn't even understand us, I guarantee she only see's us as tools; at least that's how she's made me feel the last few month's." Hemia said, before pushing her bangs back a little. "What's up with these suicide missions that she sends me out on? Doesn't she realize I'm a mere mortal and that these can kill me?" Hemia mumbled, glare never leaving her face as she looked to the ground. 

"...Suicide missions?" He muttered brows furrowing. "Tools…" This didn't sound like the Hylia he knew but he knew better than to trust one side. "Explain to me what she is like to you." He said and Hemia sighed, no getting out of this one, she could tell that. "Well, it all began when I was twelve." Hemia said, looking at the training soldiers. "When I was twelve, Worshipers of Hylia came to me and enlisted me in the army without my consent, instantly training me. When I turned sixteen, I was sent of mission's with the soldiers and since then, I've been constantly on missions that take weeks, even a month's time." She explained, looking angry. "She treats me like a tool, whenever I need something or need healing, she leaves me to the others and doesn't even look at me. When I turned twenty was when things really went downhill for me." Hemia said, rubbing her arms. 

"Lashings, suicide missions; anything to keep me away from the army and from Link. I feel like she's trying to tear me away from my duties, no matter my position, she's always calling me as though I'm her personal servant. I hardly eat or sleep because of that woman." Hemia spat out, her bright green eyes turning almost a dark, forest green due to anger. "She doesn't seem to understand that I'm a mere mortal, not some superhuman miracle worker. I've nearly been killed twice and it doesn't help when Demise learns I'm alone and sends several demon hordes after me, yet Hylia still does nothing!" Hemia stated, trying to calm herself. 

That really didn't sound like Hylia. Wait...this woman and Link were like family so then... Oh. Dammit Hylia, there were better ways to keep people from each other. What was Hylia thinking with the rest? He was going to find out. With his next words he sent a suggestion to the woman, it was slight so if she wanted to ignore it she could. "Perhaps now would be a good time for rest and food then, nothing will be happening for a while." Hylia wouldn't be able to call the woman out as he would be heading right for her, she had explaining to do. "Can't." Hemia said simply, crossing her arms behind her head. 

"I had some free time before patrol, so I opted to see how Link was doing when I noticed you." Hemia said, before she finally calmed down and looked at him. "I have to patrol the western border and make sure there are no more sightings of the demons I chased off before my return." Hemia explained, before stretching. "I might be back later tonight, I hope Link remembers that the cabinet's need stocking." Hemia mumbled, looking at the ground. "I hate leaving all the housework and stocking to him but when you work for Hylia, what would one expect." Hemia said, before she grabbed her spear. 

"Well, I'll be seeing you around sir." Hemia said before she turned to leave. He nodded to her. "Certainly." Once the woman was out of sight the deity moved and vanished; Hylia jumped when he appeared beside her. "Hylia…" He growled. "we need to talk." The White Goddess shivered at his growl and nodded slowly. If the woman Leviathan spoke to suddenly found herself with a little more free time, she couldn't prove he was behind it. He did wish he could see her face when after he got Hylia to promise the woman an apology. 

Hemia hummed as she stopped outside the western border, she suddenly felt...light and relaxed for some reason. "Odd…" She mumbled, rubbing her chin. "I feel like my talk with him did something...good? Nice?" She questioned herself, uncertain...before she shook her head. "Nah, must be my imagination." Hemia said before she continued her patrolling, maybe she just needed rest, that was all.


End file.
